


More Than Meets The Eyes

by headraline



Series: Detroit: Become Human Prompts [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Disaster Gays, Erotica, Fanboy Markus, I blame Discord for this, Porn Star AU, Sexual Content, Smut and Fluff, Thirsty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), but I plan to keep this short so maybe not, but not too much, chatroom sex, erotica writer Markus, ethical pornography, fluff and porn, i love that that's a tag, maybe a small bit of pining, porn star connor, possibly a few oter characters to come, y'all know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: I don't have a summary for this.discord made me do it.It's a porn-star AU with possibly half a smidge of plot.Enjoy.





	1. Say my name and I'll moan yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts).



> OKAY Y'ALL.  
> YOU ASKED.  
> THIS IS CAT LAD ALL OVER AGAIN.
> 
> I woke up this morning and there was a fucking party in the thot-zone.  
> Shoutout to Mirr, Ren, Rhys, Grin, Court, and Mimoru who essentially brought this idea to my attention and made it come to life in my head.
> 
> I love you, you thirsty thots. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Here goes part 1, in Mimoru's honor and as a reward for doing all of her homework.  
> Yes, apparently I'm the person who rewards good work with porn. This is my legacy.  
> I regret nothing.

Markus pauses the video he was watching to reach for his phone— God, that ringtone is annoying, he really needs to change it.

“What?” he’s still a bit breathless when he answers, and Simon is not too impressed as he asks:

“…were you jacking off?”

“Yep.”

His friend chuckles on the other end of the line, probably wondering why even answer the phone if that was the case. “Why?”

“Research. I’m working.” Hard to believe for anybody else, but it makes a lot of sense if you write erotica for a living. “Hit a wall on the last part of this one chapter, so I put on some of my favorite videos to get myself in the mood.”

“Fair enough.” Simon concedes, encouraging him even, since he’s Markus’ editor and whatever makes his friend deliver will make _him_ happy as well. Even though said friend’s breath is still coming up a bit short and shuddering. “…wait, are you _still_ jacking off?”

“Mm… the disapproval in your voice kills the mood a little, but you could make for one hell of a sexy school-mistress.”

“ _Markus!!!_ ” the sheer indignation makes Markus smirk.

“I’m just joking, dude, come on.” Well, he’s half-joking. He slowed down to take the call, but his eyes are firmly planted on the beautiful actor on his laptop screen taking cock like a champion rodeo rider takes the saddle, and he’s the horse in his mind. Huh. There’s a line he can extrapolate from. “But seriously, I’m multitasking right now. I actually just got an idea and have to write it down before I get myself off and forget.”

“You know, you could go out sometimes… meet _actual_ people. Then you could get your inspiration from real sex that you’re _actually_ having.” They’ve done this song and dance before. Unluckily, when you’re in this kind of business, outside people tend to be on the prudish side and when the question _‘so what do you do for a living’_ comes up it always gets kind of awkward.

Markus hates it.

So after a few decent one-night-stands with people who didn’t care, and a couple disastrous attempts at relationships with people who thought they were being _adventurous_ by dating an erotica writer, he became a little bit of a recluse.

“Bold of you to assume that mundane, everyday sex could live up to a writer’s fantasy.” …and that’s his shield. Humor.

Simon knows he was lucky: even though he works for a publishing company dealing mostly in erotica, he’s just there to proofread, give pointers and correct mistakes, so it was never as much of a shock compared to being the one who comes up with the material.

He’d also been lucky to meet Josh –at a book convention, of all things, with all the areas separated by genre but all within one big space. Josh was a very lost and very embarrassed history professor with a terrible sense of direction who accidentally walked a bunch of teenaged students right to the _wrong_ place.

The whole incident was hilariously cute and Simon walked away from that with Josh’s number.

Fast-forward a month and they were already dating.

Both of them have been trying to get Markus out of his shell a little, so far with no avail. The friends and colleagues Josh tried to set Markus up with were impressed to hear he’s a writer, but turned up their nose immediately upon learning of the genre he works with.

Needless to say, Josh has weeded out quite a few bigots from his friends list.

“Should I try and look for a unicorn for you?”

Markus actually laughs at the mental image.

“ _Not_ into that, but thank you for the thought.” He says, shifting in his chair a little. “Look, I really have to write this down before I forget and I’m starting to get a little uncomfortable delaying myself any further, so unless you want to listen in I’m gonna hang up now and email you the draft once I’m finished. Deal?”

There’s a pun to be made there, but Simon thinks better of it and just agrees. “Right. I only wanted to know how the chapter was coming along anyway so… guess I got my answer and then some. Later.”

“Later.”

Tossing his phone down onto the couch, Markus hastily opens up a document to jot down the ideas that popped up in his mind— it’ll probably be a typo-ridden mess, written with just his left hand and in only a few minutes, but he has 438 words down and saved in record time and will go back to them later.

Inspiration can wait thirteen more minutes, especially if his very Muse is on screen.

Markus had never been into mainstream porn: it’s all so exaggerated, heterosexual porn in particular is just so demeaning and degrading for women especially that within five minutes of watching it had Markus wondering why any woman would agree to do it and where could women ever find erotic content actually directed to them.

When more research led him to find out that a lot of mainstream porn is that degrading off-screen also, and that sexual assault is almost a daily occurrence in porn-producing companies, he refused to consume any of their content and looked around for something different.

Then there came “PurpleLabel.tv”. A crowdfunded, ethical porn label catering to men and women alike, straight, gay, transgender or any other identity or sexuality –it often features videos from real couples who are together off-screen as well, it actually has a community –a quite open and inclusive one at that– and some of his best online friends are users from the PurpleLabel website and forum.

An internet review actually called it “the best place to watch porn if you want your smut served with a side of ethics and empowerment”. Markus instantly felt home.

The one problem with being a writer, is that Markus experiences sensations and stimuli a lot more intensely than one would expect; thing which, as juvenile and unlikely as it sounds, has led him to develop a celebrity crush of sorts with one of the website’s star actors.

Kinda hard not to, when the website offers behind the scenes and interviews for patrons to watch.

Connor is definitely one of a kind— he’s beautiful, he loves to have sex, can take it or give it like a pro, and he’s got the kind of razor-sharp humor that makes you confused on whether you should be laughing or turned on whenever he speaks.

Markus has watched all the videos featuring the gorgeous brunet and always looks forward to more.

His favorite is the one where Connor and his partner of the day fall off the bed during foreplay, but just laugh heartily and keep going –there’s just something about people _actually_ being happy enough to laugh during sex that just makes it more desirable to Markus.

He’s a romantic at heart, sex for him is not just how hard and how fast can a dick slide in and out of an orifice until orgasm comes, it’s about the _person_ you’re having sex with, figuring out each other’s body, what makes them tick and why, making a _connection_ , even if just a passing, skin-to-skin one.

Watching Connor _have fun_ during sex is the biggest turn-on for him –and for several thousands of people, if the stats under his videos are any clue.

A quick shower, a drink and five hours later, Markus has the draft ready and sends it to Simon with a satisfied sigh. He was about to shut off his laptop and get some shuteye, when the PurpleLabel homepage refreshes with a new patrons-only video.

Seeing Connor’s smiling face in the thumbnail, Markus doesn’t even need to read the title to click.

 _«_ _Hello! My name is Connor!_ _»_ he greets the camera as if he ever needed to introduce himself, _«_ _Next week it will be my second anniversary in this R-rated wonderland, and I’ve come up with a little something to celebrate and appreciate all of our lovely users._ _»_ God, he’s even more beautiful with his clothes on –probably because Markus can imagine himself stripping them off one by one. His tousled brown curls more than once have made the writer wonder what it’d feel like to pull them, and the soft cream sweater just makes Markus want to wrap Connor up in fluffy warm things after the third consecutive orgasm. But the actor’s next words actually catch his attention: _«_ _If you go to the message board right now, you’ll see a new thread called “Talk dirty to me”. It links to an online form you can fill. Username of your choice, likes/dislikes/kinks, which you don’t have to put in but can if you want, and finally, a message box. The rules of the challenge are very simple. Write me something that would make me moan, and I’ll record an audio moaning your name._ _»_

The video goes on about how and when the winner will be picked, how part of the prize includes a pass for the Feminist Porn Conference taking place in Toronto four weeks from now, and so forth and so on; but Markus is rooted to the spot.

Writing about sex is what he does for a living. He could actually win this shit. Out of curiosity, he glances at the message boards and sure enough most of the messages so far are the usual and boring _‘baby I’d ride that ass all night’_ and other garbage like that, not one person making use of the 350 character limit.

Then again, Markus doesn’t know what he was expecting from someone whose chosen username was AssDestroyer9000.

He shakes his head and gets to work.

_» Username: deviant_and_proud_

_» Likes: slow tender fucking, switching, wall-sex_

_» Dislikes: hitting people or getting hit during sex_

_» Kinks: hair-pulling, orgasm delay, power-bottoms, blindfolds_

_» Message: “Asking you to moan for me feels like asking a nightingale to sing during daytime. I’m unworthy, but I could compose a symphony out of your moans. What I wouldn’t give to play your body like an instrument of pleasure, listening to all the filthy music you’d make as you come undone for your faithful worshipper. I’d be on my knees for you, to suck you off and swallow it all as if the very Gods were feeding me sweet ambrosia.”_

It feels incredibly cheesy and stupid to him, sounds taken straight out of a penthouse letter, but it’s a spur of the moment thing, so Markus checks his spelling and just hits send before he can second-guess himself.

The following few days get pretty busy for him once Simon sends him his notes about the chapter draft and he starts dutifully working on the next one; so much so that he almost completely forgot about his entry for Connor’s contest until he gets a private message notification:

 

Congratulations, **deviant_and_proud**!

You’ve been selected as the winner of the _Talk dirty to me_ contest!

Please reply to this message with your first name and an email address of your choice to receive both the audio file and the attendance pass to print for the Feminist Porn Conference.

»»» _Connor’s comment:_  
_I don’t know if you’ve had the time to check the message board but oh boy, you put that thread to shame. I was both impressed and turned on –how did you manage to be polite **and** dirty at the same time?? A+, would moan for you anytime, no questions asked. «««_

 

Markus has to blink himself out of his stupor. The rest of the message lists the dates of the conference, the venue,  a link to the privacy agreements and terms of service, yadda, yadda, yadda, but he’s still shell-shocked by it all.

He has actually won the contest. His sex-industry crush actually noticed him.

This kind of thing doesn’t usually happen to guys like him, _holy shit_.

Still mildly freaking out, he replies to the email with the required information, feeling himself giggling like a schoolboy –he doesn’t know whether this is more funny or pathetic. He doesn’t really care.

Simon is more than happy to let him have a few days off to attend the conference: they’re well within deadline, Markus deserves it and the editor is all too happy for _any_ chance to make his friend get out and meet some people; and a Feminist Porn Conference sounds like the perfect place to meet people who wouldn’t judge him for his choice of career.

Markus receives Connor’s audio file in his emails four days after the notification and it’s… more than he thought he’d receive. It’s not a simple clip of a few seconds, it’s a recording lasting six full minutes during which Connor builds himself up in gasps and hums and when he finally moans the other’s name a few times over Markus is already so hard he could come right there and then.

It’s too bad there’s no video to this, but other than that it’s Markus’ new favorite Connor clip of all time. Obviously.

A part of him still berates himself for getting so worked up over something so inconsequential, but he can’t quite help it— he doesn’t really ‘know’ Connor and before today the porn actor didn’t even know he existed, but from what little Markus has seen Connor isn’t only beautiful and amazing in bed, he’s also a lively, funny and likeable guy and he legit daydreams about meeting his Muse and showing him a good time.

A personalized audio clip and compliments from Connor himself will have to do for now— in a follow-up email, Connor also asks for his permission to upload the clip on the website’s patrons-only section, and Markus nearly worries he overstepped boundaries by answering _“far from me to deprive people of the sound of your voice”_ , but the actor seems simply flattered and thanks him enthusiastically.

The conference weekend rolls around, Markus packs his bag and leaves early on Friday morning opting to make the four hour drive, rather than bothering with planes for a journey that would take him more time between check-ins and gates than actual flight time.

He arrives in time for afternoon check-in at the hotel next to the venue— the lady at the reception gives him one hell of a once over; and he belatedly realizes that she probably thought he was a porn actor himself. Markus has never been so glad that he uses a pen name as a writer.

The room is not exactly high class, but it’s clean, comfortable and has wifi so he can let Simon and Josh know he arrived ok and check his messages.

“And tell me how it goes when you meet your idol!” his editor teases on the phone.

Markus scoffs at that. “I doubt he’ll be here at all, Simon.”

Sure, just because it’s called a “Feminist” Porn Conference it doesn’t mean the attendees would exclusively be women, but there’s a limit to how much Markus believes in that kind of coincidence. He sits down and takes his printout from his bag to review the program— there will be several different panels varying in content, from discussing marketing strategies and presenting new works to debating issues like exploitation within the industry or the aversion of the general public to view pornography as legitimate work.

It actually sounds pretty damn interesting.

Saturday morning Markus is bright, early and unashamed at the venue’s entrance; he shows his printed page and receives one of those passes that you can hang around your neck, with the number 684, his name printed in the middle and the PurpleLabel logo and website just under.

The first panel he decides to attend is the one on sex-positivity within porn production.

A vast majority of the conference-goers is indeed female, but there are several men around, which Markus is actually happy about: if these people are here is because they care to listen and educate themselves about this, in order to spread awareness and respect within a field that has a sad history of lacking both.

He finds himself seated next to a lovely-looking woman with an impressive resting bitch-face –her badge also indicates that she’s from PurpleLabel, but he doesn’t remember seeing her… that might be because he rarely consumes straight or lesbian videos, except when he writes stories about women and needs to do _actual_ research, but he still feels kind of awkward as he tries to greet her.

“Um, hello…”

She turns to him as if she hadn’t really seen him, and Markus finds himself feeling _more_ awkward as the lady does a double take of sorts and blinks at him for a moment. “Ah! You must be Markus. I’m North.”

North extends a hand for what turns out to be a very firm handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Markus offers, not really wanting to ask whether she is an actress or not in case he puts his foot in his mouth somehow.

She doesn’t seem to have such problems with making conversation: “I direct some of the mlm and wlw videos four our website. I’m going up to speak for this panel in a few minutes.” she explains, casually waving a hand towards the stage, “You have a seat with us for each panel, one for the screenings and one for the q&a with different professionals as well.”

Okay, so maybe _some_ actors from PurpleLabel will be here. It doesn’t mean Connor will attend specifically –Markus hasn’t seen him yet, and he valiantly shuts up the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Simon teasing him with schoolyard mockery songs about sitting in trees and doing far more naughty things than spelling out the word ‘kissing’.

Regardless, he smiles gratefully at North. “Sounds like a whirlwind of activities.”

“I’d tell you to strap yourself in, but that sounds way too similar to some scenes I’ve actually shot.” She jokes, accompanying her words with a hearty pat on his back, they both have a laugh together and then fall silent as the panel begins.

Markus starts following what’s being said with interest and doesn’t really pay too much mind to North spending the remaining few minutes before going on stage texting on her phone.

 

_You:  
»_ _Connor I know you’re not really needed at the morning panel but get your twink ass down here, NOW._

_ConCon:  
_ _»_ _What did you forget? Can I just leave it at our booth and go back to sleep._

_You:  
_ _»_ _I didn’t forget anything, I just thought you would like to meet your ‘faithful worshipper’?_

_ConCon:  
_ _»_ _…Is he already there?_

_You:  
_ _»_ _Uh-huh. Listening to the sex-positivity debate like a very good boy. And he is kiiiinda hot, for a guy~~_

 

Coming from North, who isn’t into men, not even a little, and who calls gay sex scenes “Noodle Wars”, it’s the highest form of praise. Either she’s messing with him or this ‘Markus’ guy is really gorgeous.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious: anyone able to write dirty talk on the fly like that would be intriguing to say the least –not that it was _that_ dirty, but the tone of his message was different from all the others… it was focused on the fantasy of _giving_ pleasure to Connor rather than taking, and the very idea apparently got Markus off on its own already.

Not to be shallow, but Connor didn’t really think ‘deviant_and_proud’ would be polite, well-spoken _and_ good-looking as well. He recognized the username and, well… Markus is quite an active patron, it wouldn’t add up if he was a canonically attractive man who could therefore have anyone he wanted.

Still, if North tried to get him to sprint to the panel to see this wonder, there has to be _something_ about him.

Tentatively, he sends another text:

_You:  
»_ _Really? What does he look like?_

_North:  
_ _»_ _Nonono, too easy sweetie pie, get your booty down here and you’ll see him. You’ll recognize him easily, he’s the one guy in this place with one blue eye and one green._

Okay, that sounds intriguing.

Damn you, North.

 

Connor reaches the PurpleLabel booth around lunch time, people are mingling, some booths hand out leaflets and stuff, there’s even a clothing brand specializing in stripper clothes and fetish-wear selling merchandise.

He greets North as casually as he can. “Hey, North.”

“Aww, you missed him by _minutes_!” …clearly, to no avail, as she is immediately onto him. She is not even bothering to hide the mischievous grin on her face as she rearranges a few things in their booth just so she can lean on the countertop. “He just went off to get himself some lunch, but he’ll be back: he doesn’t know which room the q&a will be in and I ‘forgot’ to tell him.”

“North…” Connor doesn’t know what he was expecting, really. She’s been trying to convince him to find someone outside of work for a while now, claiming that while it was great that he loved his job and loved having sex in the safe and consensual work environment their label offered, it would still be healthier for him to have some sort of a romantic life that was not just for videos.

It’s not really a coincidence that some of the best rated videos they have are the ones with actual, committed couples starring in them. He knows she may have a point, but even so it’s a stretch for her to try so hard to get him to meet this guy just because he’s a fan and he’s apparently attractive –she’s tried to be his wing-woman more than a few times. Apparently, she’s not giving up.

Something seems to suddenly catch the corner of North’s vision and she bolts from her place. “Whoops. Man the station for a few minutes, will you? I need to go to the bathroom real quick! See you at the panel!”

And she’s gone.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Connor resigns himself to never being able to understand what goes through her mind, but freezes mid-turn when he notices someone just walking up to the booth.

“Oh, um… hi. I forgot to ask North where the q&a panel is.” The newcomer says, holding a few leaflets in his hand and a pen in the other. “If it’s not too much trouble, could you direct me towards it?” _One blue eye and one green_.

It’s definitely him. The faint scar splitting his right eyebrow tells Connor that the different eye-color was most likely caused by some kind of accident in the far past, but that’s not the only thing he notices about ‘Markus’.

North was actually underselling it by calling him ‘kinda hot’, because in Connor’s humble and professional opinion Markus is, to put it in simple terms, sex on walking legs. He’s not sure if the amber tone of the other’s skin is natural or if it’s a tan, but it’s mouth-watering nonetheless, especially for the freckles smattered on his face, making his bright eyes pop nicely and, more importantly, making Connor wonder how far down they go.

Add to that the broad shoulders and generous pectorals visible even under the crewneck sweater, Connor is just about ready to take him up on that suggestion about making music out of moans and sucking each other off.

Luckily, his everyday job is to be naked on camera, so he has an excellent poker face and manages to simply flash his best smile. “Hello! You must be Markus. My name is—”

“Connor.” Markus interjects, extending a hand. “I know. I’m uh… I’m a big fan.”

“Really? How _big_ of a fan?” Connor jokes with a wink as he accepts the handshake, and he privately muses that if Markus’ hands are any indication, the answer to his innuendo is _pretty damn big_.

But sweet mother of God, Markus chuckles self-consciously at the teasing and it nearly melts Connor’s heart.

“Well, I came all the way here, didn’t I?” Nice save, without sounding creepy. Markus shrugs a little in his shoulders as he speaks. “I know the next panel is not on for a little while yet, but I was hoping no one would mind if I sat myself down to kill some time.”

Connor takes a second to ponder, and decides to just go for it: “Hey, if you want you can hang around here a little. You’re our guest anyway, you can stay at the booth however long you want, you don’t have to wander around just because you have nowhere to be yet.”

He spends the next few seconds wondering if that was a blush on Markus’ cheeks or just his imagination.

They do sit down together and even make light conversation— Markus is every bit as well-mannered and eloquent in person as he was online, and Connor can’t get enough of it: most of his fans are usually either really forward and give him well-meaning but kind of vulgar compliments, or shy, stuttering messes who don’t know how to act in the presence of someone they have sexual fantasies about.

Markus does neither. He instead expresses a lot of admiration for his confidence and tells Connor that he loves _his_ videos in particular because of how much fun he always seems to have with them, and how watching Connor feels alluring and sensual without the stereotypical feeling of guilt and shame that would weigh down the experience when watching mainstream porn.

 

They end up walking to the q&a together and only go their separate ways when Markus has to get to his seat and Connor has to join North over to the mics.

“I see you’ve made a friend.” The director nearly sing-songs to him, while Connor just shushes her.

“Come on, North!” he protests, trying to dissuade her from further scheming, “This is pointless, we don’t even know where he’s from!”

Her grin is so wide she could have been a shark. “Oh, he told me he drove from Detroit.”

“No way.” What would be the fucking chances? Hot, a fan, smart, kind _and_ local? Connor is half expecting the walls to come down and someone to jump at him telling him it was an elaborate prank.

“Yes way.” Is all he gets from North.

“How?”

She just shrugs. “Area cookies?”

That would make sense. Web localization is often a controversial feature that stirs up debates about privacy and whatnot, but right now Connor could not be more thankful for it.

The rest of the day is quite busy for them and Connor barely gets the chance to say a few words to Markus, but the other looks like he’s having fun and he’s got his own things to do.

 

Sunday is a shorter day, so all the panels and talks are more condensed and Connor barely even catches a glimpse of their unexpectedly hot guest, but North, bless her heart, manages to get a hold of him and invite him to the post-con dinner.

Bless her heart, she really is a very enthusiastic wing-woman.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“Nonsense, you don’t have to feel shy around these people, you can see most of them naked on the internet!” When North cuts off Markus’ protest with a light hearted joke, he chuckles politely and shoves his hands in his pockets to try and avoid fidgeting:

“Does this mean that I should take my clothes off to even the score?”

The crewmembers present all laugh at that, and one of the girls says “Well, I for one am not gonna complain, if you do!”

More laughter.

To Connor’s joy, Markus does accept the invitation and joins them for dinner and beers.

“Okay, but just one or two.” He says as they all take a seat, “I’m driving back to Detroit tomorrow morning and I don’t want to be hungover for that kind of mileage.”

“Really?” Connor makes a show of being surprised, “We’re all flying back there, instead… we got this group deal and it was rather cheap.”

If one knows their way around planning for travel, moving with 7 to 10 people leads to interesting discounts. But Connor couldn’t care less about that –the sole purpose of that statement was to let him know that they’re based in Detroit, too. That _he’s_ based in Detroit, specifically.

Markus just hums in acknowledgment eyes twinkling in amusement under the pub’s warm lights. “Nah, I’ve got this whole ‘lone wolf’ thing going on, where I think I’m really cool and my friends systematically tell me I’m and idiot.”

Self-deprecating jokes aside, Markus is actually quite charming and everyone takes to him easily. A few people ask him how he got his scar, but each time Markus tells an absurd story, getting more and more creative the more times they ask.

It finally becomes apparent what it is about his way with words and how he so easily stood out in a sea of very graphic but ultimately pedestrian dirty lines: when asked, Markus reveals he writes for a living, specifically erotica.

He uses a pen name though, and his only answer to the obvious question is “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

All in all, it’s a pretty freaking pleasant evening for everyone involved.

 

Markus goes back to his hotel room giddier than he’s ever been— he managed to talk to the guy he’s been lowkey crushing after for the better part of a year _without_ making an ass out of himself!

The fact that he spent the previous evening literally fanboying to Simon through their call as soon as he got back to his room notwithstanding, he _actually_ made conversation with Connor and the other gorgeous people from PurpleLabel and lived to tell the tale!

“I am _so proud_ of you, Markus.” Simon teases in a mock-solemn tone. “See? Good things happen when you actually go and meet people!”

“Oh ha, ha. Like I’m ever going to see him again.” He’s not really that dejected about it, because even if he doesn’t he’ll still have the memory of meeting his Muse and Connor _not_ thinking he’s a creep.

That’s a win if there ever could be any.

“Come on, Detroit is not _that_ big. Who’s to say he won’t happen to go to the same gym as you or something like that?”

“I would have _noticed_ him.” He protests, but he hears Josh from the other end of the line:

_“No offense, dude, but you wouldn’t notice a bomb going off next to you when you’re there!”_

Okay, maybe he deserves that after that one time Josh had to call him something like four times before he actually lifted his head and agreed to spot him. Still. “Simon, control your boyfriend.”

The good natured teasing goes on a little more, until his editor makes an executive decision:

“Okay, off to bed now. I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel and you know what kind of paranoid mama duck I am.”

Markus chuckles –they _all_ know what kind of paranoid mama duck Simon can be, but it’s a good thing: it means there’s always at least one adult around should things go sideways. “Sir, yessir.”

The journey back is long, boring and uneventful, but Markus spends it thinking about his book and arrives home with a lot of very good ideas –and admittedly a lot of wondering on whether Connor had a good journey back, if he was tired… if he’d remember their meeting.

 

Oh, Connor has a feeling he’d remember their meeting for a long, long time. He was _not_ expecting to meet someone so attractive— Markus ticks all of his boxes in more ways than one, even his voice is smooth and velvety in a way that fits his language perfectly.

That’s another thing: in their brief time together, Markus spoke to him as if he was fucking royalty, and Connor was floored. He didn’t think he’d ever meet a true, honest-to-god gentleman; but there Markus is, with his well-mannered speech and refined humor, looking and sounding straight out of one of those black-and-white movies where the hero is simply too irresistible for words.

It affects him enough that he gets distracted a work even though it’s been a week already. They’re letting him do a solo scene, playing with himself and a few toys, but somehow he can’t quite seem to clear his mind of all thoughts like he usually does to just sit back and relax.

“I’m sorry North, I just need a minute.” He’s still wearing his trousers, but his director friend doesn’t seem too mad about it –she actually has this really smug knowing look that tells Connor she knows exactly why he’s so distracted and out of it.

“It’s okay, Connor.” She says, adjusting the viewfinder a little, “Even if your mind is somewhere else, let it wander, let yourself think about whatever it is that’s distracting you. The theme here is ‘slow morning’, so picture it: you’re on your own, no one is gonna intrude on you for a good while, and you can do whatever you want, and think about _whoever_ you want. Who’s gonna know?”

That little minx, she knows.  Still it’s solid advice, and there’s nothing wrong in indulging his fantasies.

He closes his eyes, and thinks back to Markus’ message on the ‘Talk Dirty To Me’ thread. Already he can feel himself getting hard to the thought of those mismatched eyes staring him down intensely as Markus would do good on his promise and sink to his knees for him, taking him in his mouth hungrily and maybe fingering him while he’s at it.

The cameras have already been rolling for a while, so Connor just lets himself sigh as a small shudder courses through him and starts undoing his trousers. He gets comfortable on the bed he’s lying on and palms himself through his underwear leisurely as he reaches for the lube first with his free hand.

Connor has free reign to set his own pace here, and he winds up not even needing that many toys, but he does go to town on a vibrator that would have put the fear of God in the average bottom… he still finds himself thinking of Markus as he spills his orgasm onto himself and gives his over-sensitive cock a few more pumps while riding out the high in heavy pants.

Everyone keeps silent for a couple more minutes or so to have the cut, and Connor sits up with a contented sigh.

“Well done!” North praises cheerfully, obviously unaffected thanks to her preference, “This is gonna look _so hot_ in post, good job.”

Of course it will; thinking about a real person makes autoerotism much better than it would be in comparison to just blanking and letting your body go through the motions.

Connor wonders if Markus will enjoy the video once it comes up, and anticipates the chance to speak to him again.

Shit, he might actually have a crush on a fan.

 


	2. However far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to write summaries for this.  
> It's basically more porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.
> 
> And a whole lot of porn.  
> Here's part two of how fantastic, magical porn journey.
> 
> I'm not sure on whether part three will be the last one or if there'll be a fourth, but this is obviously gonna be quite short -no slow burns this time, the boys are falling hard and fast.
> 
> And doing other things hard and fast too, pun very much intended lmao.
> 
> Writing porn is difficult.  
> Pls love me.

 Shortly after his meeting with Markus, Connor starts getting choosier about partners for his videos. He all but abandons the lithe, petite ones that would bottom for him, and develops a preference for the strongly built ones that would hold him down and give it to him just the way he likes it.

A few “behind the scenes” appear on the website with one of his partners apologizing profusely for leaving fingerprints on his hips and Connor laughing and assuring him it was _more_ than fine and other such happenstances.

He’s taken to liking them tall, dark, and with intense eyes, preferably blue or green.

North teases him a lot about it. “You _so_ have a crush.” She whispers to him just after another job well done, and he playfully punches her shoulder as he gets dressed.

“Shut up.”

“You only complain because I’m right.” She teases some more, before fixing this sort of look on him. “You know… we still have his personal email on the mailing list…”

“And what? Break the laws on personal data protection? Pass.” Connor is adamant about never taking advantage of people; however ‘minor’ an infraction could seem to the untrained eye. It’s the reason he joined an ethical porn label, after all: all the people here are adult, consenting _and_ treated with respect. They owe their users the same treatment.

North seems halfway between understanding and done with his bullshit. “Or you could man up a little and send him a direct message from the message boards. You know his username.”

“And tell him what, exactly?” he asks, “ _Hey, I think you’re really hot and want you to throw me down on the nearest surface and fuck me until I can't breathe, do you want to be my boyfriend even though I do porn for a living and so would have sex with dozens other people on the regular?_ Yeah, like _that_ would go down well with a guy like that.”

The director hesitates for a moment –yes, Markus has given ‘good boy’ vibes to her too… respectful to a fault, definitely not the type to cheat or have multiple partners at once… but they only met him once, really, so who can tell? “Hey, you never know, he might be into it!” she protests, “He is your most faithful patron after all…”

When the only answer is silence, North knows the discussion is not going to go on any further for the day. “Well… let me know what you wanna do for the _thirsty Thursday_ shoot.”

Connor ponders for a moment. “Can I go solo for that?”

“Sure thing…” she says, already knowing what Connor is going to think about for the whole thing and… well, at least it fits the theme. “Where do you wanna shoot?”

He ends up choosing to do a bathtub video, since he hadn’t done any in a while. The community loves it and he gets to fuck himself with his fingers while thinking of Markus the whole time, lavishing himself with all the attention he just knows the other would give to every inch of his body.

Solo shoots start to get more frequent, while the partners get fewer farther in between, all fitting a very specific body type.

There’s this one dude that fucks him nice and hard against a wall while pulling his hair and telling him how goddamn beautiful he is the whole time; and he nearly makes Connor moan Markus’ name out loud. He manages to catch himself, but it brings a startling realization to his attention: it doesn’t matter what or _who_ he’s doing, his desires are dead-set on the quiet but charming writer that compared sucking his cock to a religious experience.

Blasphemy had never been so sexy.

As a rule of thumb, he practically never answers to direct messages, both because they sometimes get a little uncomfortable and stalkerish, and because if he answers to one person they’re probably going to brag about it and then he has to answer to everyone or people start getting petty.

Funnily enough, in over one year of loyal patronage, Markus has never, ever tried to message him –not that Connor is surprised, after meeting him in person.

But god damn it all, if his crush gets any bigger he might have to break his own rule.

 

Ever since the _Talk Dirty To Me_ contest, Markus has become weirdly popular in the PurpleLabel message board.

His message already had more upvotes than pretty much any other, but there were also people replying to it with varying degrees of appreciation, mixed in with the people confused about why something not that graphic would win over a detailed description of dicks and sperm.

Markus doesn’t even attempt to explain— someone in the thread does it for him anyway, stating that it’s about causing a sensation rather than being as crude as you possibly can, and that “yes, we all know our anatomy, but that alone isn’t a turn-on”.

So there _are_ actually smart people in the fanbase. The writer is honestly relieved.

Whatever the case, though, this strange routine settles in: whenever he’d leave a comment in the patron only section, people would literally start entire discussions over it, as if he’s some kind of elite porn critic.

It’s endearing, especially when people start messaging him and sending him links asking what he thinks of them, but it still kind of blows his mind.

At some point he even gets asked where his username comes from, so he told the story in the thread with all the anecdotes about coming out, explaining he got called a ‘deviant’ by a teacher in his school when he got caught kissing goodbye to his first boyfriend just before they went their separate ways.

The teacher called his father, but luckily his father was well aware of his sexuality and not only backed him up and explained to the teacher that he wouldn’t tolerate such discrimination, he even contacted the school about it and then sat him down to say that people who called him names were wrong, and if not being afraid to love means he’s a ‘deviant’, then he should be deviant and proud.

More people share their stories, and before he knows it there’s almost a full on support group of sorts going on, with people asking and giving advice on how to deal with friends, family, and coworkers.

He hasn’t been _that_ active on the website because he finished the last draft for the book and Simon already sent him his notes, so he’s focusing on cleaning up the edges a little bit and then there’ll be the publishing, the distribution, and so forth and so on… it’s the last hurdle, but after that he’s going to have a good bit of free time.

Still, whenever he gets the notification that a new video starring Connor is up, he drops anything he might be doing and goes to get comfy with his laptop.

He’s shirtless on his couch before the page even loads fully, but what he sees makes him pause: it’s not a video. Well, there is a video feed, but the title at the top says _“New patrons-only feature: streaming”_ , and sure enough there’s a chat going apeshit in the lower right corner and Connor, bare-chested and beautiful as always, chuckling heartily –no doubt at all the comments fawning over his looks and asking how he’s going to play with himself for them.

A thrill of excitement runs through Markus at the thought that what he’s watching is actually what Connor is doing _right now_ , give or take a few seconds of lag, and while one hand is already brushing down his own chest towards the fly of his jeans, Markus reaches towards his keyboard with the other, fingers only trembling slightly before he types:

 _»_ _huh. I wouldn’t have pegged you for a metalhead._

It’s almost ridiculous how _that_ is what caught his attention the most, but sure enough, low-volume music is coming from somewhere in the room, and the current choice of song is Thunderstruck while Connor lounges on a bed that is entirely too big for just one person.

From the video feed, Connor reads the chat and raises his eyebrows. _«_ _Oh?_ _»_ he smirks ever so slightly, _«_ _And what would you… peg me for?_ _»_

The sultry tone of the question makes it clear that the double meaning is very much intended and the chat explodes in comments of all the things they would do to him, but Markus doesn’t care about any of that –his body has a jolt of arousal at the idea of Connor singling _him_ out like that.

He’s already palming himself through his boxers while he keeps writing with his free hand.

 _»_ _are you always this much of a tease?_

Connor shifts a little in position so it becomes obvious he’s fully naked and well on his way to aroused. _«_ _Only when I want to play._ _»_

That’s two times in a row. Markus shimmies out of his boxers and starts working himself at a leisure pace. He hears Connor read suggestions from the chat out loud, some as simple as wanting him to jerk off on camera and others getting more and more specific, asking if he’s got toys around or if he would please moan this or that name.

Connor takes some of the suggestions and starts stroking his dick slowly while his fingers deftly play a little at his entrance to prep himself up for one of his favorite toys.

He is so beautiful, Markus can barely stand it. He sinks into his couch a little more, matching his pace to Connor’s, wondering how it would feel to be there, pry Connor’s hands from his body and replace them with his own, to finally get his mouth on that beautiful, soft-looking skin, taste him like the forbidden goddamn fruit he is.

Markus can barely focus, but he still manages to hit the keys.

_»it’s a shame you’re there all by yourself. you deserve someone to be there to kiss and lick every inch of you._

\---

The sigh that shakes Connor’s chest lightly is equal parts amused and aroused. He picks up his pace a little, seeing the chat readily agreeing with Markus and many of them jump at the chance to tell him what they would do to his dick, ass, and everything else. “But I’m not all by myself… am I? I— ah, have _you guys_ to keep me company…”

He’s honestly trying to keep an eye on everyone and interact with all his fanbase, but all of his attention zeroed in on Markus as soon as he saw the little ‘deviant_and_proud joined the stream’ notification. And the first fucking thing he said was about the choice of background music, rather than immediately focusing on his naked body.

Which made Connor feel warm and tingly all over for several reasons: one, asking about his taste in music means that Markus actually likes him and wants to know more about him, rather than just viewing him as an object of pleasure. Two, he called Connor a ‘metalhead’ with no hesitation regardless, meaning that however unlikely it seemed at first sight, Markus is not questioning his preference nor thinks he’d fake it to appear tougher than he did— which is a thing people have sometimes thought about him. Three, it means Markus is paying _attention_. Not just to what he’s doing and what’s up his ass, but also to what is _around_ him. What Connor likes, besides sex.

It drives him crazy, to have the perfect guy on the chat and not being able to reach through the screen and materialize Markus between his legs.

He throws his head back slightly, his breath growing more laboured the harder his fingers work in and out of his ass, -giving a sideways glance to the chat and biting at his lower lip. “What else do I deserve? What would you do to me?”

It’s generic enough that the whole chat is going to bombard him with answers, but he’s keeping an eye out for his favorite deviant.

It takes a few minutes and several messages presenting numerous variations of ‘a big fat cock’ in response to what he deserves, but eventually Markus comes through:

 _» you deserve to be taken apart slowly, to be worked to near completion and then made to wait, just to see if you can moan and gasp and whimper any louder_  
_» you deserve someone to pull that hand off your cock and kiss your knuckles one by one, before pinning it above your head and holding you down because you’re not allowed to get yourself off until you stop teasing_  
_» you deserve someone to spread your legs apart slowly and hold onto your thighs as they tongue-fuck you until you can barely take it, and then putting their mouth on your cock, to see how much they can make you scream without coming_

Even the chat is feeling hot by now –no sooner than those messages pop up, there’s a lull in the onslaught of ‘yeah baby put another finger in’ and other usual comments like that. Connor can relate, he’s feeling hotter and harder by the second, and every sound that escapes his mouth is exclusively for Markus, nevermind the 1200 or so users that are tuned into the stream and hungrily clinging to his every breath and movement.

Biting down on his lower lip hard enough to make himself growl, Connor steels himself and stops stroking his dick, dragging his hand along his abdomen and chest in a painstakingly slow motion, until he can brush his own mouth over his knuckles; and then he just throws his arm up above his head, as if pinned by an invisible force.

“What now?”

The chat explodes in disbelief and excitement, and he smirks, imagining Markus’ reaction.

\---

Had he been a lesser man, Markus would have orgasmed right here and now— Connor is _actually_ doing this. He’s actually following his instructions and giving him a personalized show. He’s still fingering his ass, considering he can’t exactly tongue-fuck himself, but he didn’t even hesitate to assume the exact position Markus was imagining him in, flushed and needy, his still hard cock begging for attention.

Markus picks up the pace slightly, his breath coming out of him in short puffs as he keeps his eyes trained on the beauty onscreen, obediently teasing himself to a point where he’s close but not quite there yet, wanting and waiting for more.

Waiting for _him_ to say what’s next.

He’s actually grateful for the fact that having to concentrate to type staves off his arousal ever so slightly –he would have already spilled himself over if that hadn’t been the case.

Fingers trembling, he continues.

_» you should stop pretending your fingers are anywhere near enough and get yourself something that will really fill your ass until you’re breathless  
» you should spread your legs nice and open and show how good you are at taking cock, get comfortable and let yourself enjoy the feeling of being stretched and rammed into over and over until your head spins_

\---

“Oh, fuck…” Connor was just leaning over to check whether the chat had refreshed or not, but he throws his head back again as soon as he reads Markus’ messages. Many people are still commenting on how sexy he is or how much they’re enjoying the stream, several of them mentioning that they’re also masturbating to this, but a lot of the users have given up on trying to outshine Markus’ suggestions.

He slows his fingers enough to catch his breath before pulling them out, turning to the side to rummage in a bedside drawer. Finding what he’s looking for, he shows the big purple dildo to the camera –it’s not exactly one of those unrealistic monsters some extreme places sell, but so far Connor has seen very few men match up to it in size.

“How’s this?” he asks, and amidst all of the approving comments and enthusiastic praise Markus’ reply makes him tremble with a shiver that travels all the way down to his neglected dick:

_» I guess that’s as close as we can get_

Half the chat is suddenly very interested in that remark, a few people calling bullshit and others asking if he’s for real. Connor doesn’t care about any of that.

He lines the toy up with his entrance, idly cupping his balls a little as he eases the very tip in first, going as slowly as he can take it without torturing himself.

“Mm… are you—” his voice breaks with a gasp once the toy is a good halfway in, and by this point he doesn’t care if the users can tell whether he’s talking to a specific person or not. The online users count has risen from 1200 to roughly 1800 in the last four minutes. “Are you touching yourself right now?”

A cacophony of affirmatives cascades down the chat, but it’s only when he reads Markus’ reply that he moans out loud:

_» I’ve been touching myself ever since you asked me to peg you, you merciless little cocktease._

Connor can practically feel his dick jump at the implications, but he decides to behave and drapes his free hand back over his head, never once moving to stroke himself and just fucking himself with the dildo.

“Nnn—now what?”

\---

Markus can still scarcely believe this is actually happening. A few people have tried sending messages @ him in the chat, but he has paid no mind to any of them, focused solely on Connor and how he’s moving and reacting for him.

He and Connor are actually getting each other off via video-chat.

Quickening his hand’s pace, Markus licks his lips and types up his response.

_» Now let’s see how good you are at taking cock all by yourself. Push it all the way in, as hard and fast as you want.  
» race you to the finish line._

The reaction is almost instant. Connor lets out a breathless curse and starts fucking himself with the dildo harder and faster, little gasps and breaths leaving his perfect mouth as his body shakes with every thrust.

It’s so beautiful to watch. Markus wishes he could be there to touch him, give every part of Connor’s body the attention it deserves, but he makes do with working his own cock up and down and watching as Connor makes the most beautiful sounds— just knowing that they’re all for _him_ will have to be enough.

He’s never been so glad for his peculiar talent with words.

Feeling himself getting closer, he gathers his focus enough to write some more:

_» don’t be shy now, you can take it faster and harder than that.  
»I’m sure you can take it deeper, too, but the size of that toy will have to do, this time_

\---

Connor is about to lose his fucking mind from pleasure, and he hasn’t touched his dick for a while now. It’s still rock-hard. Markus’ gentle but lowkey filthy coaxing is just enough to drive him closer and closer to the edge, and he can feel himself burning with want.

What he wouldn’t give to have Markus here with him, _doing_ all those things instead of just talking about it, to feel the other’s hands all over his body and get completely lost in all the adoration Markus would deliver.

And oh boy, would he deliver— if the L-size dildo _‘will have to do, this time’_ Connor would be in for a fun time indeed. Just the idea of Markus filling him up nice and deep makes him moan like his life depends on his orgasm, and he thinks about grabbing Markus by his perfectly sculpted ass and pushing him deeper himself to the cry of “Harder!” and “Faster!”.

In the meantime, he does just that with the dildo, ramming into himself over and over until his voice is coming out in broken whimpers and slowly becoming hoarse. “Fuck, I wish I could see you…”

The reply to that gives him a full-body shudder.

_» pretend I blindfolded you, then. You can’t see anything, you can only feel and hear what I’m doing to you._

And isn’t that a thought? Connor would love nothing more than to feel Markus’ touch, over him, under him, inside him, he wouldn’t care, as long as the other made him come.

It soon becomes too much, and he breaks:

“P-please…” he rasps out, feeling his rhythm getting uneven, “Oh, _fuck_ , please, please, _please_ let me touch myself…” he accompanies the plea by brushing his hand down his chest, but doesn’t yet dare encircle his dick. “ _Please_ , tell me I can come for you…”

Several people in the chat encourage him to take his dick in hand and just as many type to come for them in all caps, but Connor still waits for Markus.

_» Touch yourself all you want. Come all over yourself like the cocktease you are, stroke yourself until the very last drop.  
» Come for me._

Connor starts pumping his dick like a man possessed, and within minutes he’s at the edge of his orgasm and feels his thighs and abs tighten with heat. When he finally tips over he doesn’t even care that it’s with the other’s name on his lips.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Markus…”

\---

Markus comes in his hand when he hears Connor call his name like that.

For that one moment, nothing around them exists, he feels his arousal burn white hot at the sight of Connor trembling and pleading for him and has nothing but that image in his mind when he hears the other call his name as he climaxes.

He lies there, catching his breath for a few seconds, chest rising and falling heavily, until finally his brain kicks back in and realizes: Connor has just called his name while streaming with an audience of roughly two thousand people.

Back when Connor recorded the audio for him, the divulged version for the patrons was cut before the call of his name, to preserve his privacy, Markus had guessed… but this was a stream, live and by definition unedited.

Putting aside the incredible flattering notion that Connor not only remembers his name, but he was aroused enough by his words to actually come _for him_ ; Markus can now see the entire chat completely losing their shit.

People are still commenting on how hot the entire thing was, but, as Connor also comes down from his high, a few users are asking the obvious question:

_— wait who’s Marcus?_

Many are wondering if Connor has a secret boyfriend or fuckbuddy, others are trying to remember if any of the other gay or bi actors on the website answer to that name, and all of them are getting the spelling wrong.

It’s not that often to see a Markus with a ‘k’, after all.

He smiles privately, relishing in the sight of happy, spent Connor checking out the chat.

\---

“Mm… that was good.” He sighs happily, easing the toy out of his ass and chucking it to the side for later cleaning. “Wasn’t that a good time, guys?”

The chat enthusiastically agrees, he expertly overlooks the _“but who’s Marcus?”_ questions that keep popping up, all too aware of his slip-up but unwilling to compromise Markus any further on the matter.

He turns to lay face-down on the bed, adjusting his position so he’s facing the camera and resting on his elbows. Spotting Markus’ comment about it having been a very good time indeed, Connor lets out a slow giggle and licks his lips.

“I have you guys to thank for the excellent company…” he says as a classic crowd-pleaser even though he might have appreciated _some_ messages more than others, “This streaming feature is still in beta, but I think it’s a great way to connect with fans and have a healthy, consensual exchange. The devs are still figuring out the reward system for patrons, so do feel free to drop a line in the suggestion-box if you have any!”

Connor notices Markus has stopped typing, but then he remembers the other mentioning he was touching himself as well and figures Markus is probably cleaning himself off. Fighting down a shudder with a lip-bite at the idea of seeing that, Connor distracts himself by reading the chat and answering questions.

He cheerfully and cheekily answers any and all of them, except the reoccurring _“you’re killing us, come on, who’s Marcus?”_ that keeps popping up.

It’s hilarious that they got the spelling wrong –he could say he knows no one with that particular name and it would be the truth. He nearly contemplates saying it, but decides against doing so, if only to avoid setting off a treasure hunt for Markus’ real name.

“Well…” he eventually calls out, “It’s been a literal pleasure to share this moment with all of you, but I’m starting to feel sticky and I kind of need to wash myself. Feel free to think about me in the shower for the rest of the day!”

He says his goodbyes, patiently waiting for all the users to do the same, some in all caps and some more casually, he spots Markus’ line saying only _‘until next time’_ and closes the stream with a wink and a kiss blown at the camera.

 

The stream is obviously a big success, even though North teases him for days about moaning out Markus’ name. He honestly lost control, everything had disappeared as he was just pleasuring himself and following the other’s words, and his brain literally shut down.

“I just hope it won’t be too much trouble for him.” He mentions to her in passing during lunch one day, “I don’t want people starting to stalk him or whatever, it was a spur of the moment thing…”

North nods along for a second, then she gets an idea and turns to him with a grin that is practically devilish:

“You know… if you’re so worried about having inconvenienced him, you could write him an apology message.”

Honestly, does she never give up? Connor knows exactly what she’s trying to do, and yet she’s given him a perfect out for breaking his own rule of never using the message board’s private message system to contact fans: an incident like this would technically warrant an apology, if any action was to be taken, and from there he would have a chance to simply start messaging Markus just because.

It still feels like he kind of got played, but he eventually swallows his own apprehension and opens up his profile, clicking on Markus’ username and then on the _‘send direct message’_ option.

_«Hello, Markus,_

_Sorry about what happened during the stream._

_I mean, I’m not sorry it happened, because oh man, that was hot, you should consider doing this professionally, but I am sorry for just blurting your name out for everyone to hear; and I’m sorry for any inconveniences my slip-up may have caused you._

_I hope the rest of the users leave you alone. Please do not hesitate to contact out staff if anyone starts harassing you in any way, shape or form._

_Again, I’m really sorry for putting you on the spot like that._

_I hope to see you for the next stream._

_Until next time,_

_Connor »_

The reply takes a day and a half to arrive, but it still makes Connor feel those annoying, stereotypical butterflies that a porn actor should be immune to:

_«Hey, Connor,_

_It’s lovely to hear from you._

_Don’t worry about the name thing. It was flattering to say the very least, you made me legitimately lose it with that. And no one has got the spelling right, so it’s unlikely that anyone will find me or even draw a connection._

_I appreciate your concern, and I am thankful you took time out of your day to write to me, but I don’t mind, really._

_Far from it actually. Hearing you call my name like that was probably the sexiest thing anyone ever said to me in months, I must admit it’s been a while for me._

_I’ll definitely join the next stream, barring work or natural calamities._

_Until next time,_

_Markus »_

Again, Connor thinks he’d probably never get enough of the way Markus speaks to him.

 

Despite both of them ignoring the chat’s question, a thread does appear on the website’s message board titled _“Who is Marcus?”_ with people speculating on the person behind the name Connor so casually called out to during his stream.

A few guys claim it’s them and argue about it, while Markus avoids that thread like his life depends on it. At some point someone purposefully tags him in the discussion, asking if it’s him because he was the one writing to Connor.

He simply says that his name is not _Marcus_ and that Connor could have been thinking of someone else entirely while following his suggestions. As a footnote, he adds that Connor is entitled to fantasize about whoever he wants, just like all of them.

That is his one and only contribution to the entire thread, not really confirming or denying anything while technically not lying either.

The hype around that dies down eventually, when more content rolls around and more actors try out the stream function on the website. On the homepage, Markus notices two girls that he also met back when he went to the Conference, Echo and Blanche, are among the top-rated streams.

He’s not really into girl-on-girl action, but he’s watched a few of their videos for inspiration and it’s very obvious they love each other dearly –which makes any scene featuring them very passionate and sensual, so it doesn’t surprise him that they’d be so popular.

Another thing he’s noticed is that Connor’s videos are featuring more and more solo action, and that a pattern is emerging in his choice of partners.

It’s more than just _‘flattering’_ , it drives him fucking insane. On one hand, the idea of Connor looking out for someone as similar to him as possible to get fucked is both arousing and encouraging; on the other hand, he gets the feeling that none of those inexact carbon copies could give it to Connor quite like him.

No offense meant to any of Connor’s colleagues.

He still tunes in for his favorite actor’s streams any time he can, even though he tries to keep a lower profile.

Connor still moans his name every now and then –Markus counts two more times during streams he was tuned into. He doesn’t even care if it’s sad to think about it, those moments are hands down the highlight of his days.

“I still think you should message the guy and ask him out.” Josh tells him one day, when they cross paths because he and Simon were just getting out of the publishing building and Josh came to pick his boyfriend up, “I mean, you already have him moaning for you, you two are doing this dating thing in reverse!”

Simon gestures towards Josh and looks pointedly at Markus as if to say ‘see? I told you’, before shaking his head at his friend’s lack of a response.

“Come on, Markus, you can’t possibly think he’d really do that for just about anyone.”

The writer hesitates –Simon does kind of have a point, and he hasn’t heard Connor call any other names, not spontaneously, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he is a performer, so however much he genuinely enjoys those moments, it doesn’t mean Markus has any right to just assume that Connor likes him and would like being bothered privately. “That doesn’t make it right for me to take for granted that he’d want to go out with me—”

“Markus, you’re my friend and I love you like a brother, but you say the dumbest things sometimes.”

Eventually they just agree to disagree, but Josh does leave him with an interesting piece of advice:

“An acceptable compromise could be you just sending him a message of gratitude for his continued performances… you could try and do something for him as a token of appreciation.”

The idea intrigues Markus. “Something like what?”

Josh shrugs, but the self-satisfied smirk at knowing he succeeded in planting the seed of doubt is there. “You’re the writer. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

 

Over the next few days, Markus toys with the idea of writing something for Connor, but ultimately discards it on account of being too similar to what he first did for the contest. One lazy afternoon as he relaxes after a nice long shower, a memory comes to his mind:

_“Fuck, I wish I could see you…”_

Right. Connor said that.

His mind does a small tug-war between the outraged notion that something like that would be way over the line and the more rational opinion that Connor himself verbally asked for it; and in the meantime Markus’ body already responds to the very idea of being watched for once, rather than being the spectator himself.

A deep breath makes his way in and then out of his lips, and Markus comes to a decision.

He takes his laptop on his nightstand, loading up one of his favorite solo videos of Connor on a loop. Then he gets comfortable on his bed, props his phone up on his nightstand using his laptop as a support for it and starts recording.

Hopefully, he will still have the guts to send it after he’s done.


	3. Right where we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than the other two chapters, but it is what it is.  
> I managed to make porn fluffy.  
> Don' ask me how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I originally wanted to do more with this but I wrote it like this and it just kinda clicks.
> 
> Also, I believe there's a limit to how much porn I can write in succession before it becomes boring. That, and I'm a huge sap.
> 
> Either way, happy endings all around!!! <3
> 
> Nw I will go back to my pole dance AU and maybe some of the sex that I had in mind for this can go there :)
> 
> idek.  
> I'm done.  
> I love you all. <3

Connor reads the message over.

Then he reads it again, just to make sure he’s not seeing things:

_« Dear Connor,_

_I hope this message finds you well._

_I have never quite done something like this before and I hope I’m not being too forward or crossing any lines._

_Please forgive me and feel free to disregard this message if that was the case._

_I just wanted to express my gratitude to you for all the wonderful performances, and, well… thank you in particular for calling out for me the way you did._

_I have already said this, but it was more than just a little flattering to hear that._

_You make lonely nights feel far less lonely; and, well… I wanted to give you something in return._

_A token of appreciation, if you’ll pass me the term._

_Not that I’d ever think you’d need t, but, if you’re ever bored… you can be the one to sit back for a change, watch this and think of me._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Markus »_

_»»» attachment: 1 file (87MB) MOV000301.f4v «««_

The file is compressed, but it’s a twelve minute long video. Connor swallows in anticipation as he downloads it.

He hasn’t physically seen Markus ever since the first and only time at the Conference, but suddenly there he is, mismatched eyes as captivating as he remembers them and a slightly bashful smile on his face. It looks like he just showered, his skin looks slightly damp and the first few frames are close enough to his face that Connor can see his eyelashes still clinging together slightly with water.

 _«I have never done this before…»_ Markus says to the camera, chest rising and falling with a nervous breath— _oh_ , Connor just notices: he’s shirtless. _«And I already feel like an idiot talking to myself, so I’m just gonna… go for it.»_

There are background sounds. Connor recognizes his own voice— it’s one of his most popular solo videos to date.

For a moment he’s confused; then Markus takes a deep breath, runs his hands down his bare chest and it _clicks_.

Markus recorded a video for _him_. Specifically, he recorded a video getting himself off to Connor.

Connor doesn’t even know where to begin looking— the lighting is not the best but it’s decent enough that he can see the freckles smattered all over Markus’ upper torso, that’s _definitely_ not a tan and he has a body entirely too fit for a writer. The way his biceps flex as he bends his arms to sit back on his elbows alone is enough to have Connor practically salivating, then his body comes more fully into view, and…

Oh.

Markus was _not_ bullshitting about his size.

His eyes are focused on a point just above the camera and Connor has to grip the sides of his laptop to steady himself: Markus is really reacting live to his video, showing him exactly what the sight does to his body.

He’s got one hand just in front of his mouth while the other travels down his chest almost as if across a keyboard –there’s a moment when Markus gives a nearly imperceptible groan when he brushes his finger on a spot just under his sternum before traveling down his abs and finally wrapping around that glorious cock.

Connor wants to lick it so bad it hurts to watch. He wonders if some of his fans feel this way about him, if this is Markus’ way of giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The background sounds of his shoot kick up a little, and Markus lets out a barely restrained moan in reaction to it, his lips parting as he does. His index and middle finger slide into his mouth and he catches them between his teeth, as if that would help him hold back.

How exactly Markus figured out Connor has an oral fixation and things being put in mouths drive him absolutely crazy Connor doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care right now: whatever restraint Markus thought he was exercising is clearly flying out the window, as the hand around his cock slowly but surely starts pumping up and down the length and a trembling sigh escapes his lips— he throws his head back, closing his eyes briefly as he gets used to the rhythm, but he quickly refocuses his gaze on the video he’s watching.

The difference in color between is eyes is even more accentuated, now that they are darker and hooded with desire. Removing the hand from his mouth, Markus drags that down his chest as well, until he can cups his balls and give them a small caress, making himself shudder.

He’s clearly trying his goddamn hardest to keep eye-contact and Connor is losing his mind.

The sounds of his own voice get slightly louder on the video feed, and Markus groans in return, one hand flying up to run over his face and rest at the back of his head –Connor is willing to bet that if Markus didn’t keep his head shaved, he’d be pulling at his own hair.

He picks up his pace and apparently stops caring about how much he’s going to moan for the camera.

Realistically, this shouldn’t be affecting Connor so much: it’s just a guy jacking off, he’s seen dozens upon dozens of them, he sees several dicks a day, but for some reason this is different.

Markus is not paid to moan and play up his reactions for him, Markus doesn’t know what tricks to pull to make a crowd horny with a well-placed lip-lick or a tossed look; he’s literally just getting himself off like a rocket to the sounds and sight of Connor.

All of his reactions are genuine. The way he bites at his lower lip, the way sometimes a shudder shakes him and he has to close his eyes as he pumps himself harder and faster; and yet he always opens his eyes again, all of it is _real_ , and it’s for Connor.

Markus moans louder, he goes harder and faster, and when Connor can hear himself coming in the video, however faint, Markus growls and doesn’t seem too far behind.

_«Fuck, Connor…»_

Oh God, now he gets the appeal of someone calling your name while they masturbate. If he didn’t know any better Connor would think his dick is trying to jump out of his pants –he’s rock hard already and he didn’t even notice himself getting aroused, transfixed as he was by the vision before him.

It only takes a few more pumps for Markus to spill his orgasm all over his hand with a groan that drags itself into a deep sigh, his back almost arching clean off the mattress he’s lying on before he falls back down with a huff.

He lays there for a few seconds, chest heaving and breath coming out in puffs as he dazedly looks out for a second; then he turns to look directly into the camera again and his smile makes Connor physically tremble.

_«Holy shit, I actually did this…»_

The last few frames of the video are of Markus reaching out with his free hand to stop the recording before everything goes black. Connor is pretty sure he’s never been so hard ever since he was a teenager.

“Connor, there you are!” North’s voice breaks him from his reverie, “Are you ready to shoot yet?”

Oh, right. They were waiting for the set to get free and Connor thought it would be a good idea to check his messages in the meantime. Shit.

“N-no.” he admits, “I mean I was, but right now if anyone so much as slaps my ass I’m gonna come untouched like a fucking 18-year-old.”

“Woah, slow down, tiger, who set fire to your pants?” She teases, but is genuinely curious about what in the world he could be looking at.

Connor takes a breath to get himself a little more under control, before he turns the laptop slightly sideways to let her look in. “I, uh… received a gift. Watch.”

He restarts the video, and North actually watches with a keen and critical eye.

“Man, the lighting is terrible. You’d think he could get at least a ring-light— _oh._ ” Yeah, that was Connor’s reaction too. He is slightly amused at the sight of her eyebrows shooting upwards, but her comment takes the cake: “So he was definitely not bullshitting about the size thing, huh?”

He lets the video go on, and North actually brings a hand to her chin in concentration. “Hm, for someone who’s never done this before he sure can keep his eyes up. He also knows where his limbs are most of the time. Not bad.”

Connor would be more surprised about the fact that she is actually appraising Markus’ performance in terms of visual rather than anything else— she is not sexually attracted to men, so the only value she finds into this video is the aesthetical one.

Then the part where Markus calls his name seconds before coming all over himself comes and the mischievous smirk she’d always get whenever they talk about Markus comes back.

“Well…” she folds her arms on her chest, looking at Connor with an expression that’s entirely too self-satisfied to be allowed, “That’s one hell of a gift. Very well done, for an amateur. You should ask him to join us, maybe part-time.”

“North!!!”

Her hands go up in a pacifying motion. “I’m just saying!” she assures, “He’s obviously very… gifted… and you two would clearly hit it off!”

Wouldn’t that be a thought. They could be like Echo and Blanche— performing for everyone to see, but only because it enhances their own pleasure, happy and committed as any ‘normal’ couple can be.

His thoughts come to a screeching halt when he realizes how far before the horses he’s putting that metaphorical cart. He doesn’t even know if Markus would be okay with anyone that isn’t him seeing this video.

Finally managing to get enough of a hold of himself to breathe normally again, Connor starts typing his reply:

_«Dear Markus,_

_I don’t really have any words powerful enough, I’m not as good as you are with them._

_Well, first of all, thank you for your gift, it was…_

_No one ever did anything like that for me before._

_I’m… honestly humbled that you would do that, it was…_

_Things like that don’t really affect me that much, but you damn near made me come in my pants, untouched, that’s how good your ‘token of appreciation’ was._

_Damn, it was hot._

_So I’m going to stop pretending this thing between us is anything less than what it is, I’ve moaned for you several times over and during my last five solo shots I’ve always been thinking of you. I can’t get enough of the things you say to me and the way you say them, I’ve had legit dreams about the color of your eyes and I am still weak for your voice._

_And if you like me enough to do something like this for me, maybe I have a chance?_

_Like maybe you’d be into the idea of meeting somewhere? To hang out, catch up, what have you…_

_I’ve missed talking to you._

_Which is probably weird for me to say considering we only really met once— shit, I should probably stop before you think I’m a creep._

_Yours in more ways than one,_

_Connor_

_p.s.: you’ll have to forgive me, but North was here as I watched the video and she was impressed. Have you considered doing this professionally?  
Perhaps with me? Several times over? »_

 

He hits the send button before he can second guess himself.

 

Markus doesn’t access his messages until later that evening. When he does, he has to re-read Connor’s words a few times over to make sure he’s not imagining.

The first thing he does is call Simon.

_«Markus, do you even know what time it is?»_

“Dude you are _not_ gonna believe what just happened!” is the only thing he greets his editor with. “Is Josh there? If so, thank him for me. Profusely.”

Brain slowly catching up, Simon chuckles on the other end of the line. _«That good, huh?»_

Markus nods, before he remembers that Simon cannot see him from his phone and he has to actually talk. “Connor essentially asked me out!!! And he also kinda asked me to… join him. You know, as a… partner.”

 _«Well, damn.»_ the other seems genuinely impressed. _«Is that something you’d be into?»_

“I… don’t know… maybe?” Markus hadn’t really thought about it, but he did feel a certain thrill at the idea of filming himself for Connor to see. And it wasn’t an unpleasant kind of thrill at all. Would he be okay with people all over the internet seeing him and Connor together? For people to be there watching as he claims Connor as _his_ in enough ways to leave no reasonable doubt?

Hell. Yeah.

_«Well. You know I’m always on your side. So long as it doesn’t affect your writing, I’d say you can go for it.»_

Markus has to admit he hadn’t thought that far, but now that the idea is in his head it’s pretty damn intriguing. Connor has already been his muse a couple of times, if anything, being by his side onscreen would affect his writing in a positive way.

“Thanks, Simon, you’re the best.” He says, smiling into his smartphone, “I’ll let you know if I decide to do it. For now, I have a ‘yes’ to send.”

Simon chuckles his goodbye, and Markus himself sits at his keyboard with the biggest smile he’s had on his face for a while.

_« Dear Connor,_

_You have no idea how nervous I was about sending that video. I had all manner of terrible thoughts and kept worrying that you’d be offended or creeped out._

_I’ve never been so glad to be mistaken._

_You have more than a chance. I was an admirer of yours well before our first meeting, and after getting to know you, however briefly, my appreciation for you has only grown._

_Not only because you’re even sexier in real life, but because of what the real ‘you’ is._

_I can’t get enough of the things you say and how you say them either ;)_

_I would love to meet up and see where this takes us. Just say where and when and I’ll be there._

_Enthusiastically yours,_

_Markus_

_p.s.: well, thank North for the compliment. I must admit I had never thought about it, but I find myself not averse to the idea. Perhaps we can discuss it further when we meet face to face? »_

 

Connor actually lets out an excited scream when he reads the message— glad to be in the privacy of his own home for a change. He immediately messages back, uncaring if it seems ‘desperate’ and the two of them stay up late making plans for the next day.

Seeing Markus walk up to him as they meet for something as mundane as a coffee date is almost surreal. It doesn’t make the moment any less powerful.

“Hey.”

“Hi…”

They stand in front of each other awkwardly for a couple of seconds, before Markus shakes his head to himself and mumbles: “Ah, screw it.”

The quick press of lips against his answers Connor’s question. Yes, this is a much better greeting.

“So what have you been up to? Besides the obvious, I mean…” Markus follows him inside with a smile and they find a table to sit at— shit, they’re really doing this, talking over hot cups and confectionary treats, and Connor could not possibly be more ecstatic.

He tells Markus about game night with North and her girlfriend, of countless lost Mario Kart races, and about phone calls with his father who always regrets it when he asks ‘how was work’, but keeps asking if only to know Connor’s safe. Markus tells him about writer’s blocks and all the stupidest ideas he and Simon have come up with to try and break it –some of which actually worked– and about every other Sunday back home, where he would leave the house with paint-stained fingers but happier than most other days.

“You know… you never did tell me your pen name.” Connor remarks at some point, watching Markus’ face light up in a knowing smile.

Markus turns to reach into his backpack and offers a book to Connor. “Here. It’s the latest one.” He says, the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice, “You were the inspiration for a lot of it, so I wanted you to have a copy.”

Connor has to blink a couple of times when he sees the cover. The title doesn’t really reveal anything to him, but the pen name… _Jericho_ …

“I cannot fucking believe it!” his voice is slightly broken by the giggles bubbling up in his chest.

Markus is still smiling self-consciously. “What?”

“All this time you said you were a big fan of mine…” Connor is almost speechless. Almost. “And just now I realize I’m on a coffee date with the writer I’ve been fanboying over for the longest time!”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious!”

Markus actually curls up a little in his seat. “You’re just saying that…”

“You want me to bust out titles? Because I can.” Connor assures, scooting closer to him with his chair, “My favorite ever was _Synapsis_ , the idea of having a mental connection that enhances everything your body feels is so goddamn hot, I wish that was a real thing!”

“Shit, you actually are serious…” Markus is surprised, flattered, and feels an unstoppable wave of fondness. He looks at Connor and reaches out a hand over the other’s, still holding the book. “Well, you know… there _is_ something that can have that effect on your body. Making it feel more strongly and just… more.”

Connor wouldn’t be able to look away from his eyes if he wanted. “Really? What would that be?”

“Love.”

They end up roaming the city all day and eventually going back to Markus’ place, but they spend the night kissing, nothing more. They still fall asleep together.

 

The first video to feature Connor and Markus together is just them jacking each other off, but it’s still quite popular on the website –sure, North might have taken a slight bit of advantage with the title, calling it _‘Markus revealed’_ and immediately rekindling the curiosity over that name, but there’s clearly merit in the way Markus had Connor quivering in his hands, whispering things in his ear that made him shiver, but in a voice too low to be picked up by the camera and that leaves both nothing and everything to the imagination.

Neither of the boys mind the clickbait title; they actually have a good laugh about it and that evening drinks are on Markus.

He gladly subjects himself to all the proper medical checks and reviews attentively all the legal agreements –he’s more than happy to accept being tested every six months, even though he plans to pledge to Connor as his only partner: health and safety procedures are what they are and they work for a reason.

It’s still a private victory to see Connor’s status change from ‘single’ to ‘committed’ in his bio.

Connor is over the moon when Markus agrees to go all the way on camera, and it’s probably his best performance to the day –they start up against a wall, then Markus bodily hauls him up while still inside him and marches the both of them to the bed. He lets Connor sit on top of him, to ride him like the walls are coming down and the only way to keep them up is screaming Markus’ name while simultaneously making him his bitch.

They’re both having a day off when Markus notices.

Connor is not doing anything in particular, he’s just sitting cross-legged on the couch with a cup of coffee, wearing only Markus’ oversized green t-shirt, sunlight from the window making his hair look like copper strands. He looks sleepy, he probably won’t be fully awake until he drinks that coffee, his eyes are half-closed as he yawns; and yet Markus could swear he’s never seen anything so beautiful.

He walks to the couch to join him, and Connor smiles up at him from his seat.

“I like wearing your shirts.”

Markus already knows where this is going. “Do you, now?”

“Yeah.” Connor confirms, “It means I get to see you shirtless.”

Markus can only chuckle at the familiar back and forth, sitting down on the couch and taking Connor’s free hand in his.

“Hey…” he calls softly, “Let me try something.”

Guiding Connor’s hand by the wrist, he brings it up towards his head and lets the other’s fingers run down the front of his face softly, keeping his eyes closed. He hears Connor’s breath hitch.

“Did you feel that, too?”

Connor was still half-asleep, but the sheer devotion in Markus’ expression serves well to wake him up, and watching him make that seemingly simple and mundane gesture just captivates him for some reason; and he realizes he can feel his fingers still tingling moments after that impromptu caress.

Then he remembers, and a fond smile splits his lips. “Oh, you _absolute sap_.”

“Told you it was a real thing.” Markus returns the smile, and huddles closer to him to embrace him.

Connor nods, leaning his head against his shoulder. “Not just a pretty face, are you?”

“Definitely not.” Markus mumbles as he places a quick kiss on Connor’s forehead, “You of all people should know that there’s more to me than meets the eyes.”

It takes Connor a second to notice the pun. “ _Oh,_ did you just—”

Markus is already laughing. “I did.”

What they have is not conventional by any stretch of the definition, but as long as they can sit together and laugh like that…

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me.”

“…I do.”

…then that’ll be enough for them.


End file.
